l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Rokugani Language
Rokugani Langauge Hey, just wanted to have a small discussion about what can be put into above mentioned category... Now, i thought that it was words and terms that are commonplace in Rokugan, irrespective of actual origin... Champion for instance is an english word, but has a meaning for Rokugani (i am not arguing for the addition of other words such as milk, or rice, or eggs), and i thought that it should be included in the "Rokugani Enclyclopedia"... Same with Jade and a couple of other articles. Fair enough if you disagree, or have another idea, but that was just my two cents... --Majushi 01:31, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :The intent for the Rokugani Language category is to collect words in the Rokugani language, as the category itself says. Champion and jade are in the encyclopedia, but there is no reason at all for them to be in that category. If you just want words that are important to Rokugan, then rice should actually be the first to go in. :There are lots and lots of categories, and you are free to add new ones (as, indeed, you have in the past). If there is an article that you don't think fits well into the categories already defined, then make a new one (I'm still trying to figure out exactly where jade should go, frankly, because I'm still not happy with the way it is). But this isn't just a place to stick any article that seems inportant to the average Rokugani. It has a specific purpose. 13:36, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :: jade could probably fit under the Magic and Religion category, no? :: Rokugani Language should include those words that are important to rokugani life - samurai, shugenja, daimyo, etc - even english words (like rice, or ancestor, for example). Also, I guess the category could be used to put other articles about rokugani language, even if they're not hugely important to their life (lost for an example at this point in time, I'll think up one later though ^_^) -- Trunks9809 14:13, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::Magic was actually one of the ones I was considering. But I just don't understand why people want to list english words in a category that collects Rokugani words. If there was a French language category, I certainly wouldn't try to put "personal computer" into it, even though that is something very important to the French people, because it is not a part of their language. Likewise, "rice" is not part of the Rokugani language. "Gohan", however, probably is. :::A good example of a language-related article would be Colorful language, which is already in that category (Though that's still just a listing of words, I suppose). But to help you along, I'v ebeen thinking of making articles about the different suffixes and their use, terms of address and their use, word and sentence structure, etc. But those things, again, will deal with the Rokugani language, not the english language. :::And besides, we already have Category:Rokugan to collect articles about things important to the Rokugani. Why do we need another category to do the same thing? 18:08, 18 February 2006 (UTC)